Il teatrino di famiglia
by Megnove
Summary: Sono anni ormai che m'immagino 007 costringere tutti gli altri a recitare nei sabati tranquilli e nei pomeriggi di pioggia. Godetevi perciò i Nostri in una serie di interpretazioni non solo scespiriane e... non solo probabili. Si parte con un vero classico...
1. 2- La famosa tirata

**2– La famosa tirata**

–Avanti, su, su, su! Coraggio! Si va in scena! Attacca!  
>–Ehm… devo proprio?<br>–Muoviti! Non si disubbidisce al regista!  
>–Sigh… okay…<p>

_È assai ben poca cosa!  
>Se ne potevan dire… ma ce n'erano a josa,<br>variando di tono. – Si potea, putacaso,  
>dirmi, in tono aggressivo: «Se avessi un cotal naso,<br>immediatamente me lo farei tagliare!»  
>Amichevole: «Quando bevete, dée pescare<br>nel bicchiere: fornitevi di un qualche vaso adatto!»  
>Descrittivo: «È una rocca!… È un picco!… Un capo affatto!<br>Ma che! L'è una penisola, in parola d'onore!»_

–Pfff…  
>–Cosa?! Cosa state dicendo?!<br>–Ma no, ma no, non è niente… vai avanti.

_Curioso: «A che serve quest'affare, o signore?  
>forse da scrivania, o da portagiojelli?»<br>Vezzoso: «Amate dunque a tal punto gli uccelli,  
>che vi preoccupaste con amore paterno<br>di offrire alle lor piccole zampe un sì degno perno?»  
>Truculento: «Ehi, messere, quando nello starnuto<br>il vapor del tabacco v'esce da un tale imbuto,  
>non gridano i vicini al fuoco nella cappa?»<em>

–Ehi, non ci avevo pensato! Se avessi bisogno di un camino…  
>–Guarda che ti ho SENTITO!<br>–Era un semplice commento innocente da intenditore…

_Cortese: «State attento, che di cotesta chiappa  
>il peso non vi mandi per terra, a capo chino!»<br>Tenero: «Provvedetelo di un piccolo ombrellino,  
>perché il suo bel colore non se se vada al sole!»<br>Pedante: «L'animale che Aristofane vuole  
>si chiami ippocampelofantocamaleonte<br>tante ossa e tanta carne ebbe sotto la fronte!»  
>Arrogante: «Ohi, compare, è in moda quel puntello?<br>Si può infatti benissimo sospendervi il cappello!»  
>Enfatico: «Alcun vento, o naso magistrale,<br>non può tutto infreddarti, eccetto il Maestrale!»_

–Eh eh eh…  
>–Pfff… ah ah ah…<br>–Eh, no! Ora basta! Stavolta me ne sono accorto! Io me ne vado!  
>–Ma senti, questo è un monologo comico… <em>bisogna<em> ridere!  
>–Esatto! Vuol dire che stai recitando benissimo!<br>–Voi non me la contate giusta…  
>–Vogliamo andare avanti, per favore?<p>

_Drammatico: «È il Mar Rosso, quando ha l'emorragia!»  
>Ammirativo: «Oh, insegna da gran profumeria!»<br>Lirico: «È una conca? Siete un genio del mare?»  
>Semplice: «Il monumento si potrà visitare?»<br>Rispettoso: «Soffrite vi si ossequii, messere:  
>questo sì che vuol dire qualcosa al sole avere!»<br>Rustico: «Ohè, corbezzole! Dàgli, dàgli al nasino!  
>È un cavolo gigante o un popon piccolino?»<br>Militare: «Puntate contro cavalleria!»  
>Pratico: «Lo vorreste mettere in lotteria?<br>Sarebbe il primo lotto!» O in fin, parodiando  
>Piramo, tra i singhiozzi: «Eccolo, l'esecrando<br>naso che la bellezza del suo gentil signore  
>distrusse! Or ne arrossisce, guardate, il traditore!»<em>

–HAW HAW HAW!  
>–Io ti…<br>–Stop! Buono! Piano! Fermo! La scena del duello viene DOPO!  
>–E tu non riesci a stare SERIO almeno per cinque minuti? Il Visconte dovrebbe avere un'aria ALLIBITA… dai, non rovinatemi la scena!<br>–Mica ci posso fare niente se il protagonista è così TAGLIATO per il ruolo… har har har…  
>–Grrrr…<br>–Avanti! Forza, prima finisci e prima puoi prenderlo a spadate!  
>–Vado avanti solo per questo, pelato… SOLO per questo…<p>

_Ecco, ecco, a un di presso, ciò che detto mi avreste  
>se qualche po' di spirito e di lettere aveste.<br>Ma di spirito, voi, miserrimo furfante,  
>mai non ne aveste un'oncia, e di lettere tante<br>quante occorrono a fare la parola: cretino!  
>Aveste avuto, altronde, l'ingegno così fino<br>da potermi al cospetto dell'inclita brigata  
>servirmi tutti i punti di questa cicalata,<br>non ne avreste nemmeno la metà proferito  
>del quarto d'una sillaba, ché, come avete udito,<br>ho vena da servirmeli senz'alcuna riserva,  
>ma non permetto affatto che un altro me li serva.<em>  
>–Edmond Rostand, <em>Cyrano di Bergerac<em>, Atto I, Scena IV

CLAP CLAP CLAP  
>–Bravo!<br>–Che interpretazione!  
>–Che <em>verve<em>!  
>–Visto? Alla fine ci fai una bellissima figura…<br>–E allora, Visconte? Dai che la battuta è tua… arriviamo al duello…  
>–No, scusate. Io mi prendo pausa. Se lo guardo in faccia… eh eh eh… mi viene ancora da rotolarmi per terra. Riprendiamo la prova dopo.<br>–Ma… ma… ma…  
>–Ehm… vedila così… merito della tua forza recitativa, no?<br>–Questa è tutta colpa tua! Te l'avevo detto che non volevo fare una parte del genere!  
>–Ma dai! Se adori le storie in costume con le spade!<br>–E poi ti sei praticamente OFFERTO… non vedevi l'ora di interpretare la parte principale…  
>–Perché non sapevo che era QUESTA! Vi vedo che state ancora ridacchiando tutti quanti sotto i baffi!<br>–Su, su. Poi piangeranno nella parte tragica. Vedrai che sarai eccezionale.  
>–Rossana ti adorerà. Del resto è questo che dice il copione, no?<br>–Per ora mi sembra che Rossana stia a tubare con Cristiano nell'angolino…  
>–Esigenze sceniche, mio caro. Eh eh.<br>–Stiamo solamente ripassando la parte.  
>–Seeee, come no. Vabbe'. Dai, saltiamo alla scena della battaglia.<br>–Ah, finalmente ti stai appassionando? Ne sono davvero felice!  
>–Non proprio. Però in questo momento pestare cento buffoni da solo ha il suo fascino. E avvisate il Visconte che quando torna glielo faccio a strisce quel suo didietro teutonico, con la ballata o senza.<p> 


	2. 9- Oo-de-Lally

**9– Oo–De–Lally**

_Robin Hood and Little John  
>Walkin' through the forest<br>Laughin' back and forth  
>At what the other'n has to say<em>

–Di' un po' se non sembri proprio un vecchio _volpone_.  
>–Eh, eh.<br>–L'arco ti dona.  
>–Little John però non avrebbe proprio il <em>phisique du role<em>…  
>–Già. Non era il caso di scritturarne un altro?<br>–Si fa quel che si può, gentili signori. Quanto a fisico ce n'erano senz'altro di più adatti, ma quanto a _spirito_…  
>–Già. E poi sfido <em>chiunque<em> a dire che è più _migliore amico_ del pupo di me! Volete fare una _prova_?  
>–Ah, no, no, tranquillo, guarda. Nessuno ti contende l'onore. Eh, eh…<br>–Anche se sei decisamente troppo snello per la parte…  
>–Idea! Potremmo mettere il grandone in costume e lui dietro le quinte lo <em>doppia<em>, che ne dite?  
>–State dicendo che non sono fotogenico?!<br>–No, non preoccuparti. Per stavolta ti lascio la parte. Tanto recitare non è il mio forte. E poi posso sempre farlo alla prossima occasione.  
>–Allora… dai, pronti che si gira!<br>–Si gira?! Guarda che se hai _osato_ portare la cinepresa me non mi vedi più neanche col lumicino, chiaro?!  
>–Ehm… <em>ceeerto<em>… (nascondila, va'…)

_Reminiscin' this 'n' that  
>And havin' such a good time<br>Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
>Golly, what a day<em>

–Ouch! Ehi… eh eh… non credi di aver spinto un pochino troppo forte?  
>–Devo buttarti in acqua, no? E poi diciamo che è la punizione anticipata per la scena in cui bruci lo stufato…<br>–Quanto a quello, anche nella vita reale non sono un gran cuoco, devo dire.  
>–Ah, come se potessi farmela. Dai. «Stai pensando a qualcuno con lunghissime ciglia e hai nelle narici il suo dolce profumo…»<br>–E io rispondo: «È più forte di me… Io…»  
>–Oooh…<br>–Potreste per favore restare nello spirito della _scena in questione_? Le smancerie tra Robin e Marian vengono _dopo_ il torneo della Freccia d'Oro!  
>–A questo proposito, signor regista…<br>–Sì, Lady Kokka?  
>–Mi vuoi spiegare PERCHÉ mi sono dovuto vestire da gallina cicciona PROPRIO IO?!<br>–Be', tu _almeno_ ce l'hai il _phisique du role_, carissimo… a ognuno il suo…  
>–Io ti <em>licenzio<em> e ti mando a letto sette giorni _senza cena_.  
>–È tutto per amore dell'arte. Mica è colpa mia se ci mancano le attrici.<br>–Questo lo ripeti tutte le volte ma chissà perché a fare queste parti ci metti sempre _me_.  
>–Sarà perché a portare la gonna ci sei <em>abituato<em>… ahr ahr…  
>–È un abito formale cinese, <em>non<em> una gonna! Maleducati!

_Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water  
>They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down<br>Never dreamin' that a schemin' sherrif and his posse  
>Was a–watchin' them and gatherin' around<em>

–Eee… il subdolo Sceriffo e gli stupidi scagnozzi escono fuori dagli alberi! _Aaaazione!_  
>–Tu parli ancora un po' troppo come se stessimo girando un <em>film<em>…  
>–Ehm… eh eh… cielo, non ti fidi di me? Era solo un'espressione <em>enfatica<em>…  
>–Va bene, va bene. Andiamo, voi due. Fuori dall'acqua o do ordine agli stupidi scagnozzi di <em>sforacchiarvi<em>. Ah ah.  
>–A te piace proprio fare il <em>cattivo<em>, vero?  
>–Be', non capita tanto stesso di comandare un plotone, no? È molto più divertente che far buchi a qualcuno di <em>persona<em>.  
>–Aspetta che ti acchiappi e poi vedrai se non facciamo una <em>gran<em> scena del duello.  
>–…Io non mi ci trovo tanto bene in costume da stupido scagnozzo.<br>–Uhm.  
>–Che dovrei dire <em>io<em>… se non è la gonna è un'altra parte _umiliante_…  
>–Io mi sto divertendo, invece.<br>–Eh eh… ma tu stai benissimo, Lady Marian… sia in abito da damina che quando fai la comparsa…  
>–Vogliamo concentrarci? Basta con le svenevolezze.<br>–Sicuro, come no. Legate questa feccia della foresta, miei biechi scagnozzi.  
>–Ahio! Mollami il braccio! E non insultare! Questo non era nel copione!<br>–Già. Adesso dovevamo scappare, non essere catturati, dico bene?  
>–Interpretazione creativa, bello. Pensa a quanto sarà fiero di me il principe Giovanni.<br>–Quando si sarà svegliato dal pisolino, vuoi dire?  
>–Ehi, almeno in questo caso è giustificato che sia un principe che si succhia il pollice!<br>–Io _non_ mi succhio il pollice!  
>–Eh? Ma sei sveglio?<br>–Perché, non dovrei? E non muovetevi così tanto, che uscite dall'inquadratura…  
>–Inquadratura?! Ma allora state riprendendo SUL SERIO! Adesso io vi…<br>BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP  
>–L'allarme?<br>–Che è successo? Chi doveva stare di guardia?  
>–Ehm, ragazzi, non vi sembra che all'improvviso ci siano <em>molti<em> più biechi scagnozzi di quanti dovrebbero qua in giro?

_Robin Hood and Little John  
>Runnin' through the forest<br>Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees  
>And tryin' to get away<em>

–Molto bene, branco d'idioti. Adesso tutti su le mani e fate quello che vi diciamo se non volete che il vecchio faccia una brutta fine.  
>–Vigliacchi! Lasciate stare Fra Tuck… ehm… il professore!<br>–Comunque le nostre difese devono fare proprio _acqua_ se sono riusciti ad entrare così.  
>–Ehm… era il <em>mio<em> turno di guardia… ma poi il regista mi ha ordinato di venire a fare la comparsa e…  
>–Va bene, va bene. Adesso pensiamo solo a uscire da questa situazione.<br>–Ah! Voi non uscirete proprio da niente! Questi stupidi giochetti vi fanno rilassare troppo e saranno la vostra sconfitta finalmente! Adesso vi abbiamo in pugno una volta per tutte! Buttate le armi…

–…  
>–…Che armi? Abbiamo solo le spade e i bastoni di <em>scena<em>…  
>–Be', allora tanto vale <em>usarli<em>. Che ne dite, facciamo finta che siamo già arrivati alla mischia dopo il torneo?  
>–…Cosa state complottando? <em>Non<em> fate mosse brusche o noi…  
>–<em>Voi<em> non fate proprio niente, vero Principino Giovanni? Stai riprendendo?  
>–Tutto al massimo della definizione. Prego, quando volete. Garantisco io.<br>–Bene. Tu blocca le loro pistole. Allora, Sceriffo… tregua e alleanza temporanea?  
>–Per stavolta, vile furfante. Per stavolta.<br>–Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca. Bene, Allegri Compagni… facciamo vedere a questi invasori che succede quando vengono a cacciarsi nella _nostra_ foresta. Al mio via… uno… VIA!  
>KBIP!<p>

_Contemplatin' nothin'  
>But escapin' and finally makin' it<br>Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
>Golly, what a day<em>

–Aaaah. Come ci si sente bene dopo un po' d'esercizio fisico.  
>–Sì, concordo. È una gran bella soddisfazione.<br>–Tutto a posto, professore?  
>–Be'… ammetto che mi hai fatto girare <em>parecchio<em> la testa quando mi hai strattonato via… ma non ho mai avuto dubbi che li avreste sistemati senza difficoltà. Dopotutto, se non vi conosco _io_…  
>–Grazie di avermi passato le torte di mirtilli vere, Lady Kokka.<br>–Oh, niente di che, _mia cara_… solo che erano per la nostra merenda dopo lo spettacolo e ora dovrò rifarle tutte da capo. Sigh.  
>–Come sempre la tua guida è stata decisiva… Robin. Ah ah.<br>–Troppo gentile, Sceriffo.  
>–Ah! Non avreste combinato niente senza di ME! Avete visto come gliele ho suonate a tutti quanti con invidiabile grazia ed eleganza…<br>–Fuori personaggio, però.  
>–Eh?<br>–Non li hai letti i libri? Little John non usa la spada. Usa il bastone. L'unico che poteva battere Robin Hood in un duello alla spada era…  
>–…Will il Rosso?! Ma certo! Come non ci ho pensato! Anche lui era il suo migliore amico! Questo risolve tutti i problemi d'interpretazione…<br>–Will però non c'è nel cartone animato.  
>–Ci prenderemo una piccola licenza poetica. In fondo sono o non sono io il regista?<br>–Il regista che ha combinato molto POCO durante la battaglia però, eh, signor opportunista? Adesso basta. D'ora in poi facciamo un film DIRETTO e INTERPRETATO… o reciti anche tu o non se ne fa più nulla!  
>–Mio caro, mai avuta intenzione di far altro. In fondo sono tagliato alla perfezione per il ruolo di Sir Biss! E adesso andiamo a farci tutti una bella doccia, poi ricominciamo le riprese… dalla festa nella foresta!<br>–Con annessa scena d'amore?  
>–Mai avuta altra intenzione, signor mio. Mai avuta altra intenzione.<br>–Bleagh. Già mi viene il diabete solo a pensarci.  
>–Groaaaaan…<br>–Ah, già, che ne facciamo di questi bei tomi?  
>–Oggi mi sento magnanimo. Li ammucchiamo e li lasciamo fuori a qualche decina di miglia da casa. QUALCUNO li troverà. Noi abbiamo ben altro da fare.<br>–Bene. Allora, Allan, vuoi chiudere col finale della canzone?  
>–Con sommo piacere, mio audace capo. E tutti in coro…<br>–LUNGA VITA A ROBIN HOOD!  
>–Grazie, grazie. Eh eh.<br>–Sapete, quasi quasi sono contento che abbiate filmato tutto. Ci faremo un sacco di risate a riguardarlo.  
>–Però mi pagate il copyright per l'uso della mia immagine!…<p>

_Oo–de–lally, Oo–de–lally  
>Golly, what a day<em>  
>–Roger Miller<p> 


End file.
